Joyce Overland Frost
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: A heroine is usually one with a troubled past and is randomly picked as the Chosen One. Then when they are thrown into battle, with the fact that they had never fought before, they are suddenly perfect at everything they do. What if I told you that our heroine was none of the above, instead being an awkward dead teen with none of the strengths a hero would have?


**A/N: Here we begin, lovely readers, with a new series. I really hope you love this one as much as I do. **

**To be honest, I like the feeling of Jack's female counterpart having an ironic name instead of the usual Jacqueline that I have in others. At the same time, have to make it have an old timey sounding meaning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>Usually a good story would begin with the point of view of the main character, telling of how horrible his or her life was at home, in the past, or just something they go through with everyday. What if I brought up a story about an awkward dead teen instead of a perfect heroine who is thrown into adventures and is suddenly great at everything? Would you still be interested?<p>

But who am I to tell about her when it's her job to throw her business out there if she wanted to or not? Then again I feel she'd like that, just to prove to her future kids or the next generation of children that even the most stubborn and idiotic beings could help to save the day.

It begins, I suppose, with her unconcsious under water with a ceiling of ice separating her from the world above. This was probably the only time in her life that she was silent, but I have a feeling that's a bit rude to say. Her eyes remained close and her mouth slightly open, as if she had been talking just a moment before.

If she were to tell you, the first thing that would come to mind would be the darkness that had surrounded and swallowed her, taking both hope and her dreams away, but one thing seemed to wash it all away. Of course, he wouldn't want to be called a thing or even an it. The moon would prefer anything but those two. Nonetheless, it was he who lifted her from the waters, cracking the ice in the process. Her first breath was deep and scarce, almost as if she hadn't used it for a long time. Her eyes whipped open, both bright blue in color, as she stared up at the Moon in both confusion and curiosity.

The voice she heard was distant and hard to hear, but it was still very clear to her.

"_Welcome, my child... Do not fear me. You have absolutely no need to... You must only need to know your status and your being... You are Joyce Frost, spirit of Snow and Winter..._"

Then the voice had gone, disappeared. The force that had still kept her high in the air so she was face to face with him was slowly letting her down, back onto the newly put ice that seemed nobody had come out of it just before, as Joyce had just done. Instead of gracefully being put back on her feet like others would have, the girl had slipped and fell clumsily onto the floor of ice. She shook her head and stumbled back onto her feet, wobbly at first. Her legs had been unused for a while now, so they were still asleep as she had been not even five minutes ago.

She looked around frantically, trying to find something to balance herself on until she could capture the feeling in her toes again. It wasn't long until her eyes landed on a wooden staff not to far away, about three feet from her wiggling legs that were ready to give out again. Biting her tongue in determination she bent down so she could just use her arms for it and not have to use her legs, but even a fool would know this was a stupid idea and she fell forward again. Thankfully, however, her right hand had clasped just around the curve of the staff.

Even thinking of how idiotic she looked, lying upon her stomach with her expression still the same of wanting to see what would happen next could bring me into amusement. She watched with wide eyes, still face planted toward the frozen lake as a white energy suddenly flew from her hand into the staff. It glowed beautifully.

"Pretty," she muttered, sliding to her knees she took the staff curiously into her hands and looking over it with astonishment. It was as if she never saw anything like it. She took one side of it and put it very close to her eyes, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. The end was glowing brightest and was pointed away from her. Thank the Moon it was, for the energy soon became strong and a surge of frost flew from it and fell onto the ice before her. She jumped back in surpirse, falling away from her knees in the process with the staff thrown far from her. Did she do that or did the staff do it on its own accord, she wondered.

"Please don't attack me," she whispered to herself frantically as she went forward to grab it again. The energy from her was still presented inside of it and was now drawn to her as both a weapon and a producer to her power. She chuckled in nonsense to herself before raising it to the side of her, pointing it at a nearby tree, not noticing herself raising to her feet anymore. It seemed now that she was becoming a little stronger, her legs were as well. She tapped the tree gently and watched as gorgeous frost patterns were made over it.

"This is so cool!" she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down with eagerness. Despite her looks of a young woman, she acted as a young child now, the simple happiness and fun aura of possessing something as amazing as this overpowering her easily. Looking around Joyce threw around the staff, lifting piles of snow and throwing it around in playful ways, frost bursting out every now and then to add a new coat. She was laughing giddily as she did so. Any other woman her age would shake their heads if they saw her. Raised by hooligans, they would expect.

When she reached the edge of the lake, she let out a high pitched scream as she was lifted unsafely into the air again that couldn't have been the reasons of the Moon. No, it was just the breeze of the wind that was now drawn to this girl interestedly for whatever reason.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" she repeated, flinging herself around like a ragdoll that wasn't even the wind's doings. No, she was just overreacting. Being upside down every now and then didn't help either. Feeling that she might not like the high air so much, the wind gently dropped her off on one of the branches, but didn't leave her. "That was fun...PICK ME UP AGAIN!"

It was foolish to think that this is still how she acted, challenging fear like a brave lion would another. The wind would've rolled its eyes if ever could, but obliged to the girl's request, this time doing it slowly so she wouldn't yell out again.

This time, instead of frightning yells, there was joyful laughter, something Joyce could give easily. She twirled around swinging her staff around as she did so, bursts of snow flying now and draping the lake in a blanket. When she was finished, she laid upside down again, her long bangs falling from her forehead as her eyes stared forward. A bright light that wasn't the moon this time caught her attention. This light was more of a burnt orange and seemed to be closer than the moon was.

"There! Take me there!" she demanded, pointing towards the tinted light.

She stayed put.

"Fine...take me there...please?"

This time the trip with the wind was fast, uncomfortable, and rowdy. And instead of being let down gently, she was thrown into a pile of snow next to what looked to be a village. Spitting snow and pieces of her hair out of her mouth, Joyce gathered to her feet again, and shook around like a dog to get herself more situated.

She turned around with her smile still visible as she bounded forward, a skip in her step. The people paid no attention to her.

"Hello! Hi! How are you? How are you doing, sir?" she greeted around, not caring that nobody seemed to want to reply, or the fact that nobody turned their heads at all. It wasn't until she saw a child run around that she finally bent down to actually talk to. "Hi, there! I have a question for yo-AH!" A cold and depressed feeling was left as the child passed right through her. Two more followed and she felt like she had a while ago when her legs had been useless. She breathed heavily, one hand over her heart. "HELLO?" Her yell echoed back, but again, no one had turned her head.

I can't really explain how bad she felt, how quickly the joy and elation inside her had left. I am not her, but the whole situation was clear: she was invisible to them. The feeling of loneliness could've hit her, but with the wind blowing against her cheek in sympathy made her feel slightly better, if not a lot.

Whatever happiness that was contained inside her was long gone by now. Not wanting to stay any longer, she walked away from the village without a glance back. This isn't the end of the story, however. In fact, this is just the very beginning.

This isn't about a heroine who was born as the Chosen One.

This is a story of an annoying, bratty, selfish, manipulative girl who is at the same time lovable, crazy, bubbly, joyful, and even if it is hard to believe: a helper to chase the fear away with four others that will only seem to be her enemies at the moment...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope this introduction wasn't so boring - and I promise this whole series won't be exactly like the movie. I tried to give Joyce a bit of a more dorkiness personality than Jack had, with a bit of a psychoticness because apparently a lot of girls are. I would know. I'm one of them. **

**Anywho, R&R please! I really can't wait to continue this!**


End file.
